


Baby Blues

by nerdygirl1979, Queen0fHearts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel (Supernatural), Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Beta Wanted, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Castiel (Supernatural) Has Panic Attacks, Crying, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Crying Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Little Shit Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirl1979/pseuds/nerdygirl1979, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fHearts/pseuds/Queen0fHearts
Summary: In a world where people are categorised as being a Little or a Caretaker, brings the story of Castiel and Dean. Little Castiel hasn't had it easy. He has recently been left in a vulnerable state  after his last Caretaker left him to travel the world. Poor Castiel cannot fend for himself, as he is a little and struggles to do things that a caretaker would. This has lead to Cas being evicted from his home, due to having no income to pay bills. It has left him homeless, hungry and afraid.Dean Winchester is a lonely man. His mom passed away when Dean was 4 and his Dad died in a car crash not long after, leaving him to look after his little brother Sammy. Now 25 he is looking for a little, he wants a family of his own. When he stumbles across Castiel on his way back from work, will he be able to help him? Will Castiel let Dean help him? Will Dean be able to mend Cas' broken heart?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! Hope you enjoy!

Castiel:  
It was so cold. I mean it was the middle of winter so not much to be expected. Castiel was currently hiding out beside a dumpster in the alleyway between The Roadhouse and the Gas and Sip. He'd been there for the last couple days since his last Caretaker, Michael, abandoned him to travel with his fiancee around the world. He hadn't eaten or drank since then and he was starving. Cas was sitting against the wall, sucking on his fingers in a dirty nappy and onesie, as he couldn't change himself. There were dried tear tracks against his pale skin and occasional sobs left his mouth. He just wanted to be loved, is that too much to ask for? Apparently so. Another hour or two went by, with Castiel getting colder and colder. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder...  
  
Dean:  
Dean wasn't having a good day. His so called girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend and he was pissed. How could Lisa and Benny do this to him? To try and calm himself he went to The Roadhouse, a pub that his Aunt Ellen owns. He ordered a whiskey and whilst he waited, he pondered about what had just happened in the last 24 hours. All Dean ever wanted in life was a big family. Now Sam had grown up and found himself a girlfriend in Sarah, and he really wants to do the same. He honestly thought he had something special with Lisa. Apparently she didn't feel the same way. But what Dean really wanted the most was a Little, not that they are objects, but he wanted someone he can take care of and protect. But he didn't want to dwell on those feelings too much. Dean downed the rest of his whiskey and left the bar. As he was walking out he heard a soft sob coming from the alleyway. Dean didn't think anything of it until another sob, which was louder was released once more. He turned into the alley and there he saw him.


	2. Finding Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading once again! Just to let you know the following words are in "British Speak"
> 
> Nappy- Diaper  
> Dummy- Pacifier  
> Pram- Stroller

As soon as Dean touched Cas, Cas yelped. He tried to crawl away but tripped and fell on his face. "Ssshhhh, sshhhhh, little man it's alright" Dean whispered. Not wanting to spook the little anymore than he already had. Cas looked up at the strange man with wide eyes. "It's OK. Where's your caretaker?" Dean gently asked. Cas shook his head. "You don't have one?" Dean questioned. Cas nodded. Dean thought for a second before asking Cas, "What's your name buddy?". Cas picked up Dean's hand and began to trace C A S on it, as he didn't feel comfortable to speak. "Cas?" Dean said with a smile. Cas nodded. "OK Cas. How about I take you home with me and we will clean you up?" Dean tried to be as gentle as he could, as he knew Cas may be weary of a stranger wanting to take him home. Cas nodded enthusiastically, not knowing any better and being so desperate for a real home. Dean smiled and picked the little up, his head resting on his shoulder and his arms and legs wrapped around the older man. That's when Dean caught on to the smell. "You poor thing, I bet you've been in that stinky nappy for a long long time haven't you?" Cas sadly nodded. "Don't you worry, little man, I will get you all cleaned up." Dean reassured him. Luckily in the car he had a few spare items that a little would need as an old friend of his had a little that he used to babysit. 

Dean carried Castiel to his beloved 1967 Impala, before laying him down in the backseat. Dean collected the items he would need from the trunk before returning to, who he hoped would be his little. "Okay baby boy! Let's you fixed up!" Cas smiled at Dean before letting out a little giggle. This boy is so precious, Dean thought to himself. Dean removed the dirty onesie and nappy and started to wipe him up. Looking at the nappy rash on the boy, Dean reminded himself to get some cream to put on that. Once the nappy and onesie were on, Dean wrapped Cas in a fluffy blanket before putting his seat belt on and closing the door. Tomorrow would be the day for going to the mall, Dean thought.  
Dean then got in the drivers side of the car and began to drive home. By the time they had gotten home it was at least 2 AM. Dean knew Cas had to be tired and hungry, which is why on the way home, Dean has stopped to get some milk and a bottle for Cas. He also managed to find a dummy and a cuddly toy for Cas to have. Dean thought this might settle Cas. "OK, let's get you some food little guy!" Dean spoke as he carried a sleepy looking Cas into the house. He held on to Cas whilst he prepared the bottle, Cas' head resting on his shoulder. Dean could not be happier. Once the bottle was done he sat Cas and himself down on the sofa and began to feed him. Cas immediately latched on and sucked like the milk was going to be taken away from him. "Easy bubba, it's not going anywhere" Dean said, stroking Cas' hand whilst he ate.

Unsurprisingly, Cas ate very quickly and was done in a couple minutes."Okay time to burp you buddy!" Dean said as he put Cas over his shoulder and started to pat his back. It didn't take long to get a burp out of Cas. "Good boy! I'm so proud!" Dean smiled at Cas.

Instead of putting Cas straight to bed, he decided to just cuddle with his baby on the sofa. Dean thought to himself, 'I could get used to this'. He rocked Cas back and forth until his baby blue eyes started to droop.

It didn't take much longer for Cas to fall fast asleep. As soon as Dean knew that Cas wouldn't wake up, he picked up his little one and took him to his own bed. He changed his nappy before wrapping Cas back up in his blanket. Dean couldn't believe that his dreams became a reality. He really did land something special. But then he remembered how he found Cas in the first place and it felt like someone had tipped an ice bucket over his head. Dean knew he had to protect Castiel. Even if it meant he got hurt trying to protect his baby. By the time Dean had come out of his own thoughts it was 3:20 AM. "Time to go to bed I guess.." dean muttered to himself.

And with that, he picked Castiel up and took him to Dean's bedroom and got into bed before falling asleep, Castiel snuggled to Dean's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time......
> 
> Dean takes Castiel shopping  
> Destiel go to the park  
> First bubble bath for Cas!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to comment what you think so far!


	3. Splish, Splash, Cas Takes a Bath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dean takes Castiel supply shopping, they go to the park and Cas takes his first bubble bath!
> 
> *Mentions a diaper accident!*

Dean woke up to a sharp prod to the stomach. He turned his head to see Cas. Cas was smiling a wide toothy grin whilst poking Dean. " I guess you're not tired any more buddy?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. Dean looked at the alarm clock next to his bed/ It read 8:45. Dean shrugged. Could have been worse, at least Cas seems fully rested.  
He slowly swung himself out of bed before going to the bathroom and taking a leak. As soon as he was finished he went back into his bedroom to pick Cas up. "Let's get you dressed and fed and then we will go to the store!" Dean said, bouncing Cas up and down on his hip. This caused Cas to let out a stifled laugh. Dean smirked. One of these days he would get his baby to properly laugh! He couldn't wait for that day to come. But for now, a giggle would suffice him. It took about 20 minutes for Cas to be ready to go to the store, this time he took more time in drinking his bottle, knowing it wasn't going to be taken away from him. Once he finished burping his Little, he stood up and walked to his other baby. He placed Cas gently into the passenger seat and then closed the door before himself getting into the car and driving to the nearest Target.

It took around an hour to get to Target as Dean lived in the middle of nowhere. Whilst driving Cas had fallen asleep, so Dean had to think of a way to get him out of the car without waking him up. Finally he thought to himself "I'll carry him, let's do it." With that he carried Castiel into the store specially made for Littles. All the bright lights and sounds woke up Castiel, who began to grumble into Dean's shoulder."Morning sunshine!" he whispered into Cas' ear. Cas' head immediately rose up, hearing the voice of his Daddy. Whilst his baby woke up, Dean went to find a shopping cart so that his little one could sit. Eventually he found one, right beside the pram section. "Bingo!" he muttered as he rushed to grab the cart before someone else did. He placed Cas in the cart which had a special car seat inside. He wrapped his purple fluffy blanket around him and started his journey on buying his little one supplies. "Might as well start in this section, right Cas?" Dean asked. Cas let out a mighty yawn in response. "Still tired little man?" Dean said as he chuckled to himself. It didn't take long before he found the perfect pram for Cas. It was black with little bits of yellow running throughout it. It could easily be adjusted so that Cas could nap when he wanted to. Dean checked that off his mental list he had been making. 

Overall they spent around 2 hours in Target and god knows how much money. Dean left with; a crib (that he would build in his own room for now), bottles with little bees on them, some onesies and shirts, lots of nappies, dummies, a stuffed bee for Cas to play with, some books, some bibs, muslin blankets, more blankets, baby creams, a car-seat, a highchair so that Dean could start feeding him solid foods, and much more. Now all Dean had to do was get all this in his beloved Impala! The first thing Dean did before that was install the car-seat. Luckily an employee of Target helped with that. Once that was set up Dean lifted Cas from the shopping cart and placed him in the car. "Look at my big boy!" Dean cooed, "He's got his own car-seat!" Cas clapped his hands and giggled at Dean, as if he had said something hilarious. When Cas was situated in his seat, Dean continued to pack up the car. Dean then drove home to get all of the baby stuff packed away. Luckily for Dean, Cas wouldn't be much trouble as he fell asleep again in the car. Which wasn't surprising, as Cas was very regressed and seemed to have a traumatic past. Dean had read that sleep was good for traumatised Littles. So he left him be. When he got him home Dean put Cas on the couch with his blanket so he could keep an eye on him whilst he built the baby stuff. Once the crib, baby swing and a few other items were built, Dean noticed a smell coming from his baby boy. Ah he went to pick up Cas he noticed a stain on his onesie. Dean sighed. "Looks like you'll be getting your first bath." Castiel had awoken by this point and started to cry due to the uncomfortable feeling in his nappy. "shhhhhh, it's OK, let's get you cleaned up." Dean soothed, putting Cas' dummy in his mouth whilst moving to the bathroom.

Dean walked to the bathroom as quickly as possible, not wanting to get the messy nappy everywhere. He laid Cas down onto his newly bought changing mat before starting the bath, letting it run whilst he cleaned Cas. "Who's a stinky little man?" Dean joked, waiting for a hopefully positive reaction. Cas gave a toothy grin and kicked his legs. Cas hadn't spoke a word yet, which kinda worried Dean, but he's sure Cas will speak in his own time. Once the bath was run with warm water and bubbles, Dean stuck his elbow in the water, just to make sure that the water was the right temperature. When it was, he placed Cas into the water. Surprisingly Cas seemed to enjoy the water and began slapping his hands down on the water, making it ripple and make waves. This seemed to entertain the boy, as he started laughing hysterically. "Is that funny bubba?" Dean smiled. Cas only responded with more laughter. They carried on like this for 15 more minutes before Dean washes Cas' hair and his body with a warm cloth. Once he was done he scooped Cas out the bath and wrapped him up in a fluffy yellow towel that had fake antennas like a bumblebee on the hood. Dean couldn't resist taking a picture of the adorable sight.

He carried a still giggling Cas to the bedroom before drying him off and putting a nappy on him. He found a really cute set that he couldn't resist at Target. The shirt had little halos on it and it says I am an Angel and on the back it had little white wings. Dean put his little one in his clothes before taking him to the kitchen to feed him a bottle. He wasn't sure how regressed Cas was, so he decided to feed him a bottle. It was Dean's favourite activity to do with Cas. It was such an intimate thing between a father and his child. Cas would gaze at him like he created the world when he ate. And Dean couldn't be happier if he tried. By the time Cas had been burped and fed, Dean thought it would be a good idea to take him to the local park. It was only a 5 minute walk from his house, so he decided to wrap Cas in the baby sling he had just bought, although it took at least 20 minutes for Dean to figure out how the damn thing worked! Eventually he had Cas settled against his chest and started his way to the park.

When Cas heard children playing in the park, he tried to turn his head to see what was going on. "You ready little man?" Dean asked. Cas responded by pulling his fingers out of his mouth and wiping them on Dean's face. Dean chuckled. "I guess so!" Dean took him out of the wrap and put him into a swing. Cas looked a little unsure what was going on, however Dean reassured him by pulling silly faces. Cas seemed to enjoy playing on the swings, the rocking motion soothing him. After about 10 minutes of the swings, Cas made a grabby hand motion at Dean. "Wanna get out?" Dean said. Castiel nodded. Dean lifted him out of the swing and took him over to another area of the park. They ended up spending over 3 hours at the park. Realising it was probably time to go home, Dean picked Castiel up and put him back in the sling, where Castiel promptly fell asleep. With that Dean made his way back home.

A few hours later and it was time for Cas to have his dinner and go to bed. Dean sat in the rocking chair as he fed Cas (who was all dressed and ready for bed) and thought to himself how lucky he was. He was so glad he found Cas that night. He was the missing puzzle piece in his life. This is where Cas and Dean fell asleep, and didn't wake up again till the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, please leave a comment below! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Nappy-Diaper  
> Pram-Stroller  
> Dummy-Pacifier
> 
> Next Chapter:  
> Sammy and Cas meet  
> Cas has a nightmare :(   
> Dean and Cas spend a day at home!


	4. Little meets Little Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just wanted to let you guys know that I am looking for a co-creater to help me with this fic. If anyone is interested then send me a message! Now back to the chapter summary.....
> 
> In this chapter:  
> Sammy and Cas finally meet,  
> Castiel has a nightmare  
> Cas says his first word!  
> Destiel spend a day at home watching movies

Well, when I said morning time, I didn't necessarily mean at an appropriate time to be awake. It was around 3 AM when Castiel woke up, and with quite a rude awakening. Dean had been peacefully dozing, until he heard a loud cry. He immediatley jumped up, looking for danger. When the cry was released once more, he realised that the noise had been coming from Castiel. He seemed to be having what looked like a nightmare. "Shhhhhh, little one. It's alright." Dean said as he tried to sooth the sobbing boy. But Cas just continued to scream and cry. Dean re-adjusted Cas so that his head was where Dean's heart was, to see if listening to his heartbeat would help. But Cas didn't seem to either listen, or hear it as the wails became louder. Dean tried everything to wake his poor little man. He tried rocking, talking to him, standing up and bouncing him, but none of those things worked. That's when Dean had an idea. He picked Castiel up and took him into the bathroom where he started to run a warm small bath. Whilst it was running,, he was trying to soothe the boy in his arms. It seemed that Cas had now awaken but was severley traumatised by what ever dream he had. Dean managed to get the boy undressed and into the bath, near tears himself. He never wanted to see his baby like this. He would kill what or who caused his little guy this amount of pain. But for now all he could do was focus on the task at hand.

Once Cas was in the bath he seemed to calm a little. Feeling the reality of the warm water splashing against his skin. Castiel opened his red and puffy eyes to look at his Daddy. "There we go!" Dean cooed. "You're alright little man, just a scary nightmare." Dean knew it was more than a nightmare. Cas seemed to have had a full fledged panic attack. Thinking back to how he found the little, he wasn't suprised he had nightmares. Cas sniffled. "Dada." Dean nearly gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned his head to look at Cas. His eyes started to fill with tears of joy. "Dada!" Cas said again, but louder this time. "Yeah I'm here bubba." Dean sobbed. His baby had just said his first words! And it was his name! Dean smiled at the little in front of him. He knew Cas was it for him. No question about it. Meanwhile Cas had started to calm and headed towards the octopus toy that Dean had put in the bath. His babbling took Dean away from his thoughts. "Oh! You found the Octopus! Goiod job Cas!" Dean praised. He was so proud of his boy. Cas just continued to play with the octopus. By this point it was nearly 5 AM and Dean decided it was time to get Cas out the bath before his skin turned into a prune. Dean lifted him out of the water and wrapped him in his favourite fluffy towel. Cas let out a cry, not liking being disturbed from his play time in the bath. "I know buddy, but you were super clean!" Dean tried to convince Cas why getting out the bath was a good idea.

After getting Cas dressed and fed, the boys went to bed for a little while longer. By the time they awoke from their nap it was 10 AM. Dean wasn't suprised that Cas slept so long. He really took it out on himself with all the screaming and crying. Dean had been doing some research into Littles and regression and Cas seemed to be hitting the one year old specification. So once again he fed Cas and changed his nappy before putting him in the baby swing that he recently purchased. Whilst Cas was occupied he phoned his little (but not so little) brother Sam. He picked up on the third ring. "Hey dude... Yeah he's settling in really well... How's Sarah? Yeah you should come meet him!... 3 is good... Ok, see you later dude.... yeah yeah love you too. Bye.." And with that Dean hung up. "Guess who's coming to see you Cassie!" Dean cooed. Cas just tipped to his head to the side in confusion. "Your uncle Sammy!" Again, Cas didn't respond, but Dean wasn't too worried as he was only a 1 year old. They spend the rest of the time waiting for Sam by watching some of Cas' favourite cartoons, such as Mickey Mouse, Spongebob and Princesses.

By the time 3 PM came around Cas was super excited and giggling constantly. Dean was lying on his back whilst 'flying' Cas in the air. "Here comes the Cas plane!" Dean said as he flew Cas over and over again. Cas was giggling like crazy! Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean put Cas on his hip and went to answer the door. "I wonder who this could be?" Dean said playfully, bouncing the tot on his hip. "It's Uncle Sammy!" Dean said as he opened the door! Cas buried his face into Dean's neck. "Don't worry about it Sammy, he's just shy!" Dean said to his brother. "Yeah dude, I know. I'm sure we will get along great!" Sam said, trying to get his nephew's attention. See Sam was a tall man. At least 6 ft 5, and had long shaggy chocolate coloured hair. He was a gentle giant really. Even though his height could be intimidating. Dean invited his brother into the house where he set Cas down on his playmat. "hey can you keep an eye on Cas for me? I need to prep dinner." Dean asked Sam " Sure dude." "I can't wait to get to know this precious little guy!" Sam said whilst cooing at Cas. In return Cas gave Sam a big smile. Dean turned from where he was cooking dinner and said "see? He really does love you Sammy boy!" Sam just huffed at his brother.

After 2 hours of cooking, dinner was finally ready. Dean had made beef stew, and pureed carrots for Cas. "Looks good Dean!" Sam said. Dean just smirked and said "I know". Sam put Cas' bib on and put him in the high chair next to Dean. "Do you wanna feed him?" Dean asked Sam. "Of course!" Sam replied. And with that they tucked into dinner. Cas seemed to enjoy having Sam feeding him, as everytime Sam would put food in his mouth, he would clap his hands with excitement. After dinner was had, and everyone was completley full, Sam made his way home. But not before hugging his brother and giving his nephew a kiss on the cheek. "See you soon little man!" Sam said to Cas. And with that Dean and Cas were left to enjoy each others company, until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> If you have any suggestions then please leave them in the comments below, because what happens in the next chapter, is entirely up to you!
> 
> -However I am not comfortable writing anything sexual or non consenting.


	5. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, specifically requested by QueenofHearts, we try and figure out what happened to Cas to make him so scared?  
> And we adventure into Sam and Sarah babysitting Cas for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for the next chapters but any suggestions I will take!

It wasn't an easy nights sleep for Cas or Dean, as Cas had woken up in another fit of terror. Dean guessed another nightmare. Dean really needed to figure out what was going on in his little one's head. However he didn't know how to get the information out of Cas when he was regressed to a one year old state. Eventually Dean managed to lull Cas back to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. At around 6 AM Dean gently placed Cas back in his crib before going into the lounge/kitchen to start breakfast. Dean was really starting to get concerned about his Little's mental health. He knew after finding Cas in an an abandoned alleyway that he may have a dark and twisted path, but he never thought it would be this bad. For breakfast Dean decided to make himself a bacon sandwich, leaving Cas' till later, as he would only have a bottle. Dean grabbed his computer and his breakfast and sat down at the table. From there Dean began to research therapists, hoping that someone could talk to Cas and help him express to Dean his feelings. He came across one in particular named Charlie Bradbury. She specialised in dealing with traumatized Littles. He quickly wrote her an email, hoping that she would get back to him in time. But until then he had to focus on the task at hand. His baby boy.

It didn't take long for Charlie to reply, after he finished his breakfast he heard a ping at his computer. Eager to see if Charlie had replied he quickly washed up his dishes and returned to the computer. The email read:

_Dear Mr Winchester,_  
_Thank you for your interest in Little's United. I can meet with you this afternoon if you would like? However I would prefer if it was just yourself for the first meeting. Is 2:30 OK?_  
_If not, please do not hesitate to contact me._

Kind regards  
Charlie Bradbury.  
Dean quickly typed out a response to Charlie saying that 2:30 was fantastic. He could easily phone Sammy to babysit. But now probably wasn't best time. Being 6:30 and all. A few hours went by, Cas still fast asleep and Dean occupying himself by catching up on the latest Dr. Sexy episodes, before he decided to give Sammy a text.

**_Dean: Hey Sam, just wanted to ask if you wanted to babysit Cas today? I have a meeting with Charlie from Little's United, to see if I can get any help for Cas._ **

_Sam: Yeah sure dude, do you mind if Sarah tags along?_

_**Dean: Just warn her that Cas is very shy and may not warm up to her immediately, but yeah that should be fine.**  
_

_Sam: How is Cas getting on anyway?_

**_Dean: Not too good. Woke up in floods of tears again this morning._ **

_Sam: That sucks :( I hope whoever did this to Cas pays._

**_Dean: I've been wanting to kill the bastard that did this to Cas too. You're not the only one._ **

_Sam: Ok, what time do you want me over?  
_

**Dean: Maybe around 1?**

_Sam: Cool, see you then.  
_

And with that Dean went to check on Cas, who he thought was still sleeping. As he entered his bedroom he saw a smiley Cas, standing up in his crib waiting for Dean. As soon as he saw his daddy he started to softly bounce up and down in excitement. "DADA!" Cas yelled. Dean just laughed softly. 

"Looks like someone missed me huh?" Dean said as Cas made grabby hands at him. Dean picked Cas up and cradled him to his chest. This caused a cute reaction from Cas who proceeded to let out a little coo of comfort. Dean melted inside. His baby boy couldn't get any cuter if he tried. After a while of cuddling, Dean decided to get Cas dressed for the day. He then spent the next few hours playing stacking blocks with Cas, as he had read that this would be good for his little's learning. By the time they had finished playing with the blocks and watching some cartoons, Sam and Sarah had arrived. 

"Hi Buddy!" Sam smiled at Cas as he walked over to pick him up. Cas was still a little wary but opened his arms to let Sam hold him. As soon as Sam picked him up he noticed another person that wasn't Dean in the room. His eyes began to fill with tears. "Shhhhh it's ok, little man! This is Sarah, she is really nice!" Sam said whilst rocking Cas back and forth in his arms. Sarah gave a little wave. Soon Cas' tears began to fade and he peaked his head out from Sam's chest to look at Sarah. She waved at him again with a big smile on her face. Cas shyly waved back. That's when Dean interrupted. 

"I've got to head off now. If you need anything just call me," he said as he kissed Cas' forehead. He tried not to tell his baby he was going out, as he knew that would cause him some distress.

Once Dean had left, Sam decided to put some more cartoons on for Cas, just so that he could settle a bit with Sarah. "Sarah, you wanna hold him?" he asked. She nodded with enthusiasm, always wanting to have a little of her own, and this was as close as she was going to get for now. Sarah sat down on the couch and held her arms open for Cas. Cas was still a bit unsure but with some encouragement, he cuddled into Sarah's shoulder. 

"Good boy, it's ok." She whispered whilst stroking his hair. Sam turned on the TV and they all sat down to watch some of Cas' favourite shows.

**Meanwhile....**

Dean was in the waiting room, anxious for his meeting with Dr. Charlie. He looked around the room at all the other parents with their littles. Why did he ever think that being a Dad would be easy? He was interrupted from his thoughts when the receptionist called his name. "Dr. Charlie is ready to see you now," she said with a flirtatious smile and her shoulders pushed forwards so her breasts were on full display. He just rolled his eyes at her. He walked down the corridor until he spotted Room 204. It read _**Dr. Charlene Bradbury**_. He knocked on the door before he heard a muffled "come in!" through it. He slowly opened the door and walked in. Dr Charlie was a stunning young woman, with pale skin, auburn hair that just went past her shoulders and an expression that read happiness. She turned to Dean and held out her hand. 

"Hi, you must be Mr. Winchester!" she said with enthusiasm in her voice. 

"Just call me Dean," he said. Charlie nodded. 

"Come on in," as she pointed to the chair next to her desk. "So what can I help you with today?" 

"My Little seems to be extremely traumatized by something, but I'm not sure what. Going by how I found him in the first place I am sure something bad happened to him," Dean said. 

"And how did you find him may I ask?" Charlie said, going into complete professional mode. 

"Well I found him in an alleyway, covered in his own pee and poop. He looked so skinny and there was bruising on his face, some of which he has still got." Dean replied sadly. 

"I think you're right. Dean. I believe he has been mistreated, but to find out more I am going to have to see him," Charlie spoke. "Bring him in next week and we'll discuss more then." Dean nodded.

Whilst Dean and Charlie were still talking, back at home Sarah was tickling a very happy baby. "You know, you'd be a great mom, Sarah," Sam said as he had been observing the two for a while. Sarah stopped what she was doing in shock. 

She looked up at Sam and said "Really?"

"Yeah! Of course! You're a natural with him!" Sam said, reassuring Sarah she was doing good with Cas, as he knew she could be self conscious about herself. Sarah just turned and looked back at Cas, who was starting to get fussy. 

"Looks like someone needs a nappy change!" she cooed at Cas. Sarah took him upstairs and changed his nappy. Sam waited to hear from Dean downstairs. His phone beeped.

**Dean: I'm on my way back. How's Cas?**

_Sam: Yeah he's doing great! He loves Sarah. Did you find anything out about Cas?_

**Dean: Apart from the fact that he may have PTSD? No not much. Need to bring him in next week.**

_Sam: OK, well drive safely. Cas wants you in one piece :)_

**Dean: Bitch.**

_Sam: Jerk  
_

Sam put his phone down as soon as Sarah returned with Cas. "I think he might be hungry," she said to Sam. She handed him over to Sam before going to prepare a bottle that Dean had left. 

"Dean said he shouldn't be too long now. He's about an hour away," Sam said as he sat down with Cas in his arms. Sarah returned with the bottle. She smiled softly at Sam. They all sat on the couch together waiting for Dean to come home.

It didn't take Dean long to arrive. By that time Cas had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder. There was a slam of the door. Sam looked over the couch to see Dean fumbling with his shoes. "Honey, I'm home!" he shouted. 

"SHHHHHH!" Sam whispered. "Your baby is asleep!" He stood up from the couch and gently placed Cas in Dean's arms. 

"Was he alright?" Dean whispered, not wanting to wake him up. Sarah nodded. 

"An angel." Dean, Sarah and Sam said their goodbyes before Dean put Cas down for his nap. Yeah today's been a successful day, Dean thought to himself. Bring on tomorrow.

**A/N: Dean spent a good few hours with Charlie, which was why it was night time when he got home!  
**


	6. Blue Eyed Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Cas speaks more!  
> Dean goes into protective Daddy mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry i haven't written in so long, not been feeling very inspired. I'm still looking to find a co creator for this work! If you're interested please let me know!

Dean awoke to the soft cries of his baby, still in his crib from the night before. Dean grumbled before slowly getting out of bed and made his way towards Cas. When Dean arrived at his crib, Cas nearly immediately stopped crying. "Dada?" he said, turning his head to the side, with tear streaks down his face. Dean's grumpy face started to soften as he looked at his confused baby boy. Dean smiled at his boy as he opened his arms to reach for Cas, who immediately jumped into his Daddy's arms. 

"Here's my precious boy!" Dean cooed, tickling Cas' tummy and armpits, which in return caused Cas to let out a soft laugh. Dean walked over to the changing table, where he had a navy onesie that said 'I'm Batman!' in black writing, some booties to keep Cas' feet warm, a nappy, some wipes and some nappy rash cream to help with the sores.

Cas let out a sigh as he was placed on the changing mat. He wasn't too bothered about being changed, at least he got to keep looking at his daddy! It didn't take too long for Dean to change him, and once he was done, he picked up Cas and placed him back in his crib whilst he went to make a bottle. This was the part that Cas DID NOT enjoy. When Dean left the room he let out a painful wail, before releasing more sobs until he started hysterically crying. Startled by the noise, Dean ran back into his room, thinking that Cas had seriously hurt himself. Realizing he was just missing his Daddy, Dean picked Cas up and took him to the kitchen where he placed him in the baby swing. This seemed to please Cas, as he could still see Dean and play! Kicking his feet about and moving his hands around seemed to amuse Cas, who started giggling to himself. Dean watched on as he prepared Cas' bottle. His little was so cute!

Once his bottle was made, Dean and Cas sat in the rocking chair that Dean had bought, whilst Dean fed Cas. Dean just stared down at his little with awe, whilst Cas was suckling on the bottle. It was only 10 AM so Dean didn't really want Cas to fall asleep during the bottle, so every so often he kept bouncing slightly, to keep Cas awake. This caused a giggle to come out from Cas' occupied mouth. Once they were ready for the day, Dean decided it would be a good idea to take Cas to the local Little park, where Littles could meet and play with each other. They wouldn't go for another couple hours, as Cas needed his morning nap.

Dean put Cas down for a nap at 11 AM, so he had a little free time to himself. In that time he decided to occupy himself by researching into this park he was going to take Cas to. He wanted to be fully prepared. He found out who ran the place, the rules and regulations and how much it costs to visit. By the time he was finished, he was satisfied with taking his Little there, as his protective side was starting to show. He wouldn't let ANYONE hurt his baby.

About an hour later, Cas awoke from his nap, rather cheerfully! Dean could hear him babbling over the baby monitor on his way to collect Cas. Dean smiled to himself, seems like he had a well mannered baby! He knew a lot of people that had babies that would cry all the time and misbehave. "Daddy!" Cas shouted, as soon as Dean came into view. He started bouncing in his crib, with a big gummy smile towards Dean. 

"Shall we go to the special park?" Dean cooed, as he got Cas dressed in a dungaree set and booties. Cas just squealed as a response. Dean picked him back up from the changing table and said "Let's go then, little dude!"

It only took around 20 minutes to get to the play area, Cas giggling and squealing the whole way. Dean got out the car and put Cas in the stroller, which he bought in case Cas got tired. As they arrived at reception, Cas started pointing at things, which interested Dean. It means that he is progressing in his learning. He would have to mention that to Charlie. "Hi, welcome to Angel's Heaven. How can I help you?" said a small young woman, who looked to be in her late twenties. She had long brown hair, that was tied up into a ponytail and dark brown, rather kind eyes, Dean thought.

"I'm here for a session, for Cas Winchester?" The girl nodded. She handed Dean two bands.

"If you just put these on and go through the door on the left, the play area will be there. Please take your shoes off though." She said with a smile on her face. 

"Thanks, is there any chance I could get your name?" Dean said, looking towards the girl. She blushed. 

"Oh, my name is Aria." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aria." Dean flirted. He snapped out of his moment with Aria, when he heard an impatient cry from Cas. He pushed the stroller back and forth, trying to soothe him. "I must get going, this one wants to play!" Dean joked, which made Aria giggle. She waved goodbye as the boys went into the play area. 

It was loud in the area. That was an understatement. Dean was surprised that Cas hadn't freaked out yet from over stimulation. When he looked down at Cas he was just smiling. Dean pushed Cas to the under 2 area, where only Littles under the age of 2 were allowed (obviously). Dean carried Cas out of the stroller and placed him between his own legs in the ball pit. Luckily that part of the play area was rather quiet. Cas really seemed to enjoy playing with the balls. He was making cooing noises and bashing two balls together to make a sound. Cas was making so much progress! Dean thought as he wrote down some notes to give to Charlie on his phone.

It seemed Cas was more interested in Dean than the balls, as he looked up and said, "Daddy! Ook!" Dean put his phone down and smiled, trying to decipher what Cas was trying to say. Ook? "Daddy! OOK!" Cas said again, emphasizing the word ook. 

Dean had a thought. "Look?" he said. Cas nodded. It seemed that Cas wanted more attention! After about 20 minutes of playing in the ball pit, Dean heard a familiar voice.

"Dean?"

Dean turned, and who was there? That bitch Lisa of course. Turns out Lisa has a child of her own, not a little but a child. Obviously the child was Benny's. Dean plastered a fake smile on his face and turned to Lisa. 

"Hey, Lis. Fancy seeing you around here." Dean was trying to be civil. He didn't want to upset Cas or any of the other Littles here. 

"Fancy seeing you here?" She said, with a flirty smile on her face and her chest stuck out. She was obviously trying to get Dean back. "So how about we leave Ben and the freak here, and we go have some fun like old times." She winked at Dean. This only made Dean boil over with rage. 

"Excuse me? How DARE you call my son a freak, you bitch!" Lisa looked shocked at Dean's sudden outburst. 

"Your son?!" She laughed. "He's not your son. Ben is!" Dean stood up. 

"You fucking liar. I can see all Benny in him. Don't you try crawling back to me, cause it's not gonna work." Lisa turned on the crocodile tears. 

"But baby, I can give you a REAL family," she 'sobbed.' 

"You don't get to call me that any more. Especially when you call MY SON a freak, lie about your son's father, and CHEAT ON ME. "

Lisa smiled. In a flash she ran past Dean and went to grab Cas. She whispered in his ear "You're just a freak," which caused Cas to start crying. 

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY BABY, BITCH," Dean yelled. This scared Cas even more who started sobbing in earnest. 

"DADDY!" He wailed. Lisa held on to Cas' arm, her grip getting tighter and tighter. 

"MISS BRAEDEN, LET GO NOW." Dean turned to see security, who had been alerted of the situation, unknown to Dean. Lisa just smirked and then proceeded to smack Cas, who let out a scream. Dean ran forward and pushed Lisa off of his baby, and held on to him tight. The security took Lisa away, kicking and screaming.

Dean carried Cas out of the play area and rushed outside with his belongings, back to the Impala. Cas was barely breathing at this point, sobbing his little heart out. "Shh, bubba, breathe. It's OK, little man," Dean said, trying to soothe his little boy. Cas continued to cry. 

"Da-ha-ha-ddy," he sobbed. 

"It's OK, Cas, she's gone, sweetheart, she's gone." Dean rearranged Cas so his head was near his heart. He continued to shush Cas, before putting his dummy in his mouth. It took Cas about half an hour to fully calm down. His eyes were all puffy and swollen, and he had tear tracks down his face. Dean gently placed Cas back in the Impala in his car seat, wrapping him in a blanket, before returning home. He has some phone calls to make.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my lovely beta and Co creator Queen0fHearts! She's an amazing writer!
> 
> In this chapter, Dean and Cas deal with the aftermath of Lisa's visit.

By the time Dean got home, Cas was fast asleep in his car seat. Dean gently picked him up, carried him into the house, and put him in his crib. He was still shocked over what happened at the park. Dean knew he needed to get some advice, so he called his little brother.

“Hey, Sammy.”

“What’s up?”

Dean quickly recounted what happened with Lisa and then waited for his brother’s reaction. “I think you should call the police and see if you can get a restraining order. It may be difficult because you don’t know anything about Cas except for the obvious,” Sam replied.

Dean knew he was right. He loved Cas so much, but he didn’t even think that Cas was his full first name. It was probably a shortened form of something else. “Any ideas about how to find out more about him?” Dean asked.

“Well, if he’s from the city then maybe one of the local doctors has a file for him. You could check around and see what they say.”

“That may work. I’ve been planning on taking him to the doctor to make sure none of the neglect has caused any more problems anyway. Thanks for your help, and I’ll keep you posted on how it goes.” 

“No problem, jerk.”

“Bye, bitch.” With that Dean hung up and started searching for local doctors’ numbers. On his fourth call, the secretary found a file matching Cas’s description. When Dean explained the situation, he was able to get an appointment for the next morning. He also made a call to the police department and found out that Sam was right, and he’d need more information before any action could be taken. By the time the phone call was over, he could hear Cas starting to fuss. He didn’t want him to wake up alone after the incident, and he got there as quickly as he could.

“Are you hungry, little man? Is it time for dinner?” Cas cooed happily, so Dean was going to take that as a yes. After dinner, they played some with blocks, and then Dean gave Cas a bath before bed. Even with his naps, Dean could tell that Cas still needed more rest than normal to help him recover. He knew the fact that Cas had been assaulted again didn’t help, and he felt guilty about allowing Lisa around Cas when he didn’t trust her anymore. It just meant he needed to be more careful about who he allowed around Cas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up feeling nervous about taking Cas to the doctor. Cas had more nightmares last night, and Dean knew he was in over his head dealing with the trauma his little was facing. He still hated how much information he was missing when he already considered Cas a member of the family. What if Cas had other family who would want to take him back? No matter what happened, he knew he just wanted what was best for his little. Cas’s babbling broke Dean’s train of thought, and he went into Cas’s room to get him ready for the day. 

A few hours later, Cas and Dean entered the waiting room of the doctor’s office. Even though it smelled like antiseptic, it was colorful and managed to look more inviting than any of the other’s Dean had been into. “Good morning. Welcome to Dr. Fitzgerald’s office. How can I help you?” the receptionist greeted.

“I’m Dean Winchester, and I called yesterday about records for my little.”

“Oh, I remember.” She made a few notes on the sign in sheet before looking back up. “Dr. Fitzgerald will see you soon.”

Cas had been busy playing with his toys in the stroller since they got out of the car. Dean was glad he seemed fine staying put because he didn’t want Cas getting into any more germs than he had to. About 15 minutes later a nurse called his name and escorted them back to one of the rooms.

“Hi, Mr. Winchester. I’m Dr. Fitzgerald, but you can call me Garth.” Dean wouldn’t have guessed that the man who walked into the room was a doctor. He was gangly and appeared to be relaxed and happy. Dean could see why littles would be so comfortable around him though.

“Hi, buddy. Do you remember me?” Dr. Fitzgerald bent down and greeted Cas who was smiling happily. It seemed like Cas remembered Garth because he normally was scared of new people. “This is little Castiel.”

“Castiel?” Dean repeated. He liked the name. It was special for his special boy.

“Yes, Castiel Novak. He’s been coming here for years now. We have his current caretaker listed as Michael Arch. How did you find Castiel?” 

“I found him in an alley outside of the restaurant my aunt owns. He was filthy, and it didn’t seem like anyone had taken care of him for days.” Dean got angry recounting this story. He still couldn’t believe that anyone could treat this sweet little boy like that. Garth also looked far more upset than Dean thought possible. 

“Michael didn’t always seem to be fully invested, but I never would have thought him capable of that. I assumed that being engaged would help him settle down.” Cas began fussing from hearing Michael’s name.

“Dada, dada,” he whined. Dean got Cas out of the stroller to rock him.

“Shh, shh everything’s okay. I’m here.”

“Hi, Cas! I’m Mr. Fizzles. Would you like a lollipop?” Cas began giggling, and Dean followed his gaze to see what was so funny. Garth was using a sock puppet Dean assumed was Mr. Fizzles to give Cas a lollipop.

“We’ll update his information to include you as his caretaker if that’s what you want.” They both changed the subject away from Michael to avoid making Cas more upset.

“Yes, please. He’s not been with me for very long, but I care for him so much.” 

“Did you want us to do a quick check-up while you’re here?” Dean nodded the affirmative, and Dr. Fitzgerald began working. 

“Well, he’s regressed further than normal. He’s usually closer to a toddler’s age, but with all of the trauma you’ve mentioned this is typical. Other than that my biggest concern is his weight. He was small to begin with, but he’s lost another 20 pounds since his last appointment. I recommend purchasing one of these formulas to promote weight gain.” Dr. Fitzgerald handed him a sheet with the best brands.

“Thanks a lot, Garth. I already have an appointment with a therapist, so I hope that can help him work through the trauma, and I’ll pick up a different formula today.”

“I’m glad to hear that. If you have any other issues or don’t see any weight improvement bring him back in and we’ll look into other causes.” Switching voices, he pulled on the sock puppet. “Bye, Cas. I’ll see you next time.” Cas began giggling again, and Dean was grateful to see that he was in such a good mood after the doctor’s visit. 

As they made their way back home, Dean hoped everything went as well with Charlie.


	8. Jack Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Me and my lovely co creator are on our way with a schedule so Fridays should be upload day!

The local doctor’s office where they had met Garth, wasn't too far away from Dr Bradbury's office, so Dean decided to make a quick pitstop so that Cas could meet Charlie. He could tell that Cas was feeling rather sensitive right now, not completeley recovered from what Dean liked to call "The Bitch Incident".  
He'd found a place to park, he took Cas into the waiting room, and patiently waited for Dr. Bradbury. Luckily Cas had fallen asleep in the car, so he didn't have to worry about any fussiness. However, he didn't want Cas to sleep through the appointment, as it would defeat the point of the actual meeting.

So after about 10 minutes of waiting, he started to slowly rock Cas back and forth, hoping that the motion would gently wake his Little from his slumber. Luckily for Dean, Cas wasn't too hard to wake up. Cas just stared at Dean with his big baby blue eyes, as he slowly came back around from his nap.  
Once Cas had awoken properly, a nurse came out from Dr. Bradbury's office and called for them. "Castiel Winchester?" She spoke, her smile meeting her eyes as well as her mouth. Dean nodded and stood up, with Cas on his hip. "If you'll follow me." the nurse spoke quietly, which Dean appreciated. He walked slowly, not wanting to jostle Cas and scare him.

When they arrived at the office, the nurse quietly but efficiently knocked on Charlie's door. Dean heard a muffled "Come in!" from the other side. The nurse smiled and left them to speak with Charlie. As soon as they entered the room Charlie stood up to greet them. When her eyes met Castiel, who was holding on to Dean for dear life, she smiled. "Awww, isn't he a cutie!" She cooed, trying to meet Cas' gaze. Dean nodded. He tried to soothe Cas by bouncing him up and down, trying to get him used to seeing another person.

Dean sat down on the chair opposite from Charlie's and began to recall the event that was Lisa. "I want to get a restraining order, but I spoke to my brother who is a lawyer and he said that I needed to get more information before I could,." he said, sadness leaking into his voice. Once hearing this, Charlie quickly went out of friend mode and slipped into professional mode.  
"I would have to do a physical examination of Castiel. If he has any bruises I could send them off to the police. It may take a few days, and you may end up in court." she added quickly.  
“!s there any thing else I would have to do?" Dean asked. "I don't want to have Cas upset more than necessary."  
Charlie nodded in agreement. “It should be a fairly simple case. The park may even have some video evidence you could use.” Dean and Charlie spent the next 20 minutes talking about their options, whilst Cas was sat on the floor playing with his feet. They only started to wrap up the meeting when Cas started to whine out of boredom.  
"Looks like it’s someone's dinner time!" Dean said as he picked up his little, hoisting him on his hip. Charlie stood up to say goodbye to the boys, and even got a tiny wave from Cas! And with that, the boys went home with smiles on their faces and a plan of going forward.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the other side of town.....  


Sam and Sarah had been together for just over a year now, and Sarah was starting to get broody. She'd always wanted to be a mother, whether that be a biological child of her own, or a Little. Sam had always wanted kids too. His heart was set on adopting a Little more so, as he knew how cruelly they can be treated, Cas being a main example. The couple had been talking about adopting for a while now, but after visiting an adoption centre a few weeks ago, they had their hearts set on one Little in particular. He had sandy blonde hair, big blue eyes that reminded Sam of Cas, and he was extremely timid. Sam could tell he had been abused, just by the way he acted. But that just made Sam want to adopt him more.

When they first met Jack, he took a shining to Sam in particular. It took a few moments for Jack move towards Sam, hesitantly, but moving. Sam and Sarah fell in love with him instantly. Fast forward to two weeks later, they were on their way to Rainbows Adoption Centre to officially adopt Jack. In those two weeks they had a home visit from a member of staff from the centre to make sure it would be a safe environment and their background checks were processed.. All they had to do now was finishing off the paperwork and then they could take him home. They couldn't be more excited! Overall the process of signing paperwork and making sure everything was OK, took about two hours.  
The first thing that Sam did after picking Jack up from the adoption centre was to phone his big brother. Dean was thrilled to hear that Sam and Sarah were adding another member to their family and that he would get to be an uncle. They were all excited about arranging a play date for Jack and Cas and hoped the two littles would get along. Prior to adopting Jack, both Sam and Sarah had baby proofed the house and brought any item that Jack would need. Sam got most of his advice from Dean, as he had dealt with this before.

It took around 20 minutes to get back to their home, a three bedroom cottage in Texas. They had decided to move there around six months into dating because, Sam wanted to become more independent and not rely on Dean so much. Jack had fallen asleep on the way back home, drooping his head against the car seat. Sam just smiled at his precious boy before nodding off himself.  
By the time Sam had awoken, they were back home. When Sam woke up he noticed Sarah was carrying Jack into house, still sleeping soundly. He smiled. He really wanted Jack to warm up to Sarah, just like he had with Sam. You could tell Sarah was finding it difficult that Jack preferred Sam over her, but she understood that he would need time.

Sarah carried Jack upstairs into his own nursery and placed him gently in his crib. His room was a light blue with white clouds painted on the walls. Sarah, who was a painter, decorated this room by herself in preparation for Jack. The crib was a white wood colour with blue and white cloud sheets on, matching the walls. Next to the crib was a white bookshelf, filled with books that both Sam and Sarah read as a child.

Also in Jack's nursery was a closet, white as well to match the room, filled with onesies, socks, and other clothes he would need/look cute in! Next to that he had a rocking chair, also white, with baby blue cushions on, where Sam or Sarah could sit with Jack and rock him to sleep. He also had a beautiful changing table that Sam had made. Sam always had a passion for crafting and woodwork. It also had a blue and white sheet that had clouds, but in the corner were the initials J.W.

They were also hoping to place a family photo in Jack's room, to let him know he was loved.

Sarah just watched on as Jack slept. Life couldn't get much better for the Winchesters.


	9. Bobby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading once again! Queen0fHearts and I are really enjoying writing this fic! Next chapter will be up next friday!

Ch 9

Dean decided that Cas deserved to spend a quiet day inside after the excitement of the doctor’s appointment and meeting Charlie. He was so pleased with how quickly his little was becoming comfortable around strangers, but he didn’t want to push it. Charlie mentioned that as Cas got more comfortable he would begin to act older but would probably never seem older than a toddler. When a little was born, they never progressed beyond a certain age which Dr. Fitzgerald noted on Cas’ paperwork. However, extra stress caused littles to act like a younger age than normal. Dean didn’t want Cas to have any setbacks. The only way Cas would really be able to deal with his trauma would be through time and good experiences. 

When they got home, Dean decided to start on dinner, so he gave Cas some blocks to play with in the kitchen where he could keep an eye on him. After chopping some vegetables, he turned to make sure Cas was still having a good time, but he wasn’t there. “Cas?” Dean asked. “Where’d you go, buddy?” He ran out from behind the counter to look for him.

“Dada, up?” Dean turned around and saw that Cas was sitting on his butt exactly where Dean had been cooking.

“Did you come over to find me? You’re such a big boy for crawling!” Dean ran over, picked Castiel up, and started bouncing him, all his worry leaving him. Cas giggled, and Dean already knew he’d have a hard time telling Cas no when it came to anything. Then he noticed the smell. “Does someone have a dirty nappy? Did you come over to let me know?” Cas nodded, still shy about talking at times. “Well, let’s go get you all cleaned up.”

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, and Cas feel asleep early because of his big day. Dean went downstairs to make some plans for the future. He knew he was going to have to start back to work soon because the time off he was given after adopting a new little was running out, but he couldn’t keep bartending and properly take care of Cas. Luckily, he knew just who to call.

“Uncle Bobby?”

“It’s been a while, Dean. What’ve you been up to?” Dean cringed some, knowing that he had been so busy with Lisa and then Cas that he hadn’t talked to his uncle in a while.

“Well, that’s actually why I was calling you. I adopted a little.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me about it, idgit?”

“It’s been a busy few days. I found Cas abandoned, and I’ve been spending a lot of time trying to get him comfortable. I was actually wondering if you have any jobs available at the garage. I need something more stable than bartending now that I have Cas.” The garage wasn’t large, but Bobby owned it for years and was known as one of the best mechanics around. Dean had worked there before but wanted to travel and sow his wild oats, so he’d been gone for a couple of years now.

“It’s about time for you to settle down. You know I’ve been trying to get you back here. Of course, there’s a place for you. You’re family.” Dean knew Bobby was right. Even though they weren’t actually related, Bobby had always been willing to help Dean and Sam out. 

“Don’t get sappy on me, old man. No chick flick moments.”

He could hear Bobby huff. “Be here tomorrow afternoon, and I can give you a quick introduction to what you’ll be doing. You’ll officially start next week. And bring Cas around. I want to meet the little guy.”

“Will do, Uncle Bobby. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” 

Grateful to his uncle, Dean set aside the next day for going to the police station and visiting Bobby’s garage. He also wanted to check out a daycare that Charlie had recommended. He’d really enjoyed the time off, but he would needed to start working again soon which meant he’d need a safe place for Cas to stay during the day. He called Sam to ask if he could bring Cas over to babysit. Sam let him know that it was fine and also told him that he and Sarah were starting the process to adopt a little from the local orphanage. Dean was thrilled because he knew that they would be great caretakers plus Cas would have someone to play with.

Cas woke up from a nightmare, but Dean was able to calm him down without needing a bath. Dean knew it was progress, but he still hated how upset Castiel could get. They fell asleep in the rocking chair and didn’t wake up until the morning. They got ready for the day, and Dean dropped Cas off with Sarah.

Dean was a bit nervous walking into the police station because he’d never dealt with anything like this before, but he didn’t need to worry. The staff was professional and took his concerns seriously. He also had the reports from Dr. Fitzgerald and Dr. Bradbury along with footage that the park had sent him. It helped that Sam was a lawyer and told him exactly what’d he need to do. The officer created the restraining order and filed charges about abandonment. The government was finally starting to take a firm stance against caretakers who preyed on their charges, so Dean was hopeful that he would be able to get justice for Cas.

Before picking Castiel up, he wanted to investigate a daycare. It had great reviews, but he wanted to visit for himself before he brought Cas anywhere, especially after the incident with Lisa. The workers would also have to be briefed on Cas’ situation. He pulled into the parking lot and noticed the outside of the facility looked nice. When he walked in, he saw a worker at the welcome desk. “Hi, welcome to Little Ducklings Daycare. My name’s Anna. How can I help you?” Anna was a young woman with bright red hair that reminded him of Charlie.

“I’m Dean Winchester, and I recently adopted a little. Are you accepting new students?” Anna checked some notes.

“We’ll have an opening starting next week if that’s soon enough. One of our littles is moving to a new town.”

“That’s great. I’ve enjoyed the time off that I’ve had since adopting Cas, but that runs out next week, so I’ll need someone to watch him. Could I get a tour before I commit?” Dean really liked what he saw so far, but he knew better than to make assumptions based on first glances.

“We’re glad you’ve come to us. I can go ahead and show you around now if that works for you. Just to let you know this is a private daycare so the Little and I would be the only ones here if that's ok with you?” Anna said. Dean nodded and followed her. The daycare had a play area, and a class room for littles who were closer to preschool age. He was pleased by how many different activities there were and with the security. 

“This seems perfect. I do need to warn you that Cas currently has two people who are prevented from being near him by law. I have all the documentation here. Is this a problem?” Dean asked.

Anna frowned as she spoke. “Unfortunately, littles being abused is more common that it should be. We have procedures in place to handle any court orders and only let people approved by you pick him up. It’s our mission to take the best possible care of the littles here.” Dean was thrilled to see how passionate she was, and it was clear that all the workers were equally invested.

“I’d like to add Cas’ name to the list to start on Friday.” Dean filled out all of the necessary paperwork. “Thank you so much for all of your help. It was nice to meet you.”

“It was my pleasure, and I look forward to meeting Cas.” Anna responded.

Dean couldn’t believe how well everything had gone today, even though he believed they were due some good luck. Now, he just needed to pick up Cas and visit Bobby at the garage. He drove Baby the short distance to their house and knocked. “Hi,” Sarah greeted as she opened the door. “How did everything go today?”

Dean gave her a quick hug. “It went really well. Thanks to Sam I had everything I needed for the police reports, and the daycare that Charlie recommended will be great for Cas.” It was then that he noticed Cas scooting towards them on his butt holding out grabby hands.

“Hi, buddy! Did you miss Dada?” Cas gave a gummy smile, happy that his dad was with him again. “How was he?” Dean asked Sarah.

“Cas was an angel, like always. He’s already had his mid-morning nap. I picked up some of the large crayons yesterday, and he’s been coloring the rest of the time.” Cas squirmed to get down now that he had said hello, so Dean sat him on the carpet. 

“You can go play for a few more minutes before we have to leave.” Dean turned his attention back to Sarah. “How have your visits to the orphanage been?”

“I’m glad we decided to do this because there are a lot of littles that need a good home. The caretakers at the shelter work hard, but there’s not enough for the littles to get much attention.” 

“Dada, ook!” Cas had made his way back to Dean holding a piece of paper.

“Cas wanted to color a picture for you,” Sarah explained.

Dean bent down to sit with Cas on the floor. “It’s beautiful, little man. You did a great job. We’ll put it on the fridge when we get home.” Cas beamed, and Dean couldn’t help but scoop him up and give him a big hug.

“Well, I hate to run, but I need to be at Bobby’s soon. Thanks again for watching Cas.”

“It’s no problem, Dean. We’ll get together again soon when Sam’s not busy with work.” She turned to Cas and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Bye, little guy.” Cas giggled and waved back as they made their way out the door. 

Dean secured Cas in the car seat and started the car. “Now you can meet your Uncle Bobby.”


	10. Disruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, sorry for not posting last week had a hectic week! Here's the next chapter for y'all :)

Luckily Bobby didn't live too far away from Sam and Sarah, the drive there being a peaceful and calm one. Dean wasn't sure how Cas would react to Bobby, as this was another new person he would be meeting. But then he thought back to how he reacted to Sam and Sarah, and his worries started to fade away.

Cas had fallen asleep on the way, spending time with Sarah had tuckered the poor guy out! It only took about 20 minutes to get to Bobby's, so Dean hoped that Cas would wake up before then, otherwise he'd be dealing with a grumpy Little! Cas always looked so peaceful as he slept, his mouth slightly open with soft sighs being released on every other breath and long lashes fluttering as he dreams on. Dean just sighed, he wished that Cas could always be this peaceful.

By the time Dean had come out of his own thoughts, they had arrived at Bobby's house. Bobby was waiting at the door as he had obviously heard the rumble of Baby's engine as it pulled into the driveway.  
Unfortunately, Cas hadn't awoken by the time they arrived so Dean had to come up with a plan, and fast! Luckily, he had brought the adult baby sling with him. He decided to place Cas in that, so when he woke up he would still be near Dean and wouldn't be frightened by new surroundings.

Bobby walked up to Dean as he was trying to figure out how the damn baby sling worked and scoffed. "You Idjit," he said. "Let me help." Dean was about to open his mouth to refuse but Bobby was about as stubborn as a mule and he thought not to instead. 

"How do you know how to wrap a baby sling?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

Bobby just laughed. "Boy, I've been around more Littles than years you have lived!" Dean just rolled his eyes and just let Bobby do his thing, not really wanting to anger his adopted uncle.  
Bobby was like a second father to Dean, not that John wasn't a good father but having Bobby really changed his life. John had taught him how to drive and shoot a gun, but Bobby was better with the emotional side of things. Still, that didn't change how much Dean loved John.

Dean picked Cas out of his car seat and placed him gently into his sling, only a slight disruption for Cas, making sure he wouldn't wake up. Once Cas was all settled, Bobby and Dean made their way back up to Bobby's house.  
Bobby lived in the middle of nowhere really. He much preferred living there over the hustle and bustle of the city. Bobby worked as a mechanic and owned his own shop called Singer's Automechanic. He lived with his wife Ellen and her daughter Jo. Jo wasn't the nicest of people, as she has a huge crush on Dean, bearing in mind Dean is nearly 40 and Jo is only 21, so she was extremely jealous of anyone who went near Dean.  
Luckily it was just Bobby home at the moment as Dean didn't want to feel the wrath of Jo when she met Castiel. The home itself was a warm and cozy environment, a lot of wood and plaid around the house. "You wanna beer?" Bobby asked, nodding his head to the fridge.

Dean just shook his head. "Nah, probably shouldn't cause I'm driving."  
Dean and Bobby sat down on the sofa, whilst Cas let out a sigh. Bobby just chuckled. "Ain't he a sweetheart?" he said, with a gentle tone, knowing how sensitive Littles could be, even if they WERE asleep.  
Dean looked down at his baby and smiled. "Yeah, he really is."  
"So what's your plan with Michael?" Bobby asked as he reclined his chair. At the mention of Michael Dean's eyes darkened.  
"I'm waiting on a court date, and for Sam to contact the SOB. For all I know he could be on the run. He is going to get what's coming for him, I'll tell you that." Although extremely pissed at Michael, he is also grateful because without him, he wouldn't have Cas as his little.

Bobby nods. "Well if there is anything I can do, just let me know." Dean smiled.  
"Thanks, Bobby." The two men sat around the fire for a good twenty minutes before Castiel began to awaken from his slumber. It was a good idea that Cas was stuck on to Dean with the sling, otherwise he would have panicked at his new surroundings.  
"Hey, little man!" Dean whispered, not wanting to startle the boy. Cas just stared up at Dean with complete adoration in his eyes. He let out a sigh of contentment. It took around 10 minutes for Cas to fully wake up with Dean slowly rubbing his back as he became more awake.  
Cas heard Bobby snort as Dean was whispering words of comfort in Cas' ear which resulted in Cas turning to look to find out where that mysterious noise had come from. As soon as he spotted Bobby his eyes widened. But before they could begin to fill with tears, Dean began comforting his Little quickly. "Bubba, it's ok. This is Bobby. He won't hurt you, Sweetheart,." he said whilst bouncing Cas up and down on his knee gently. Cas just whimpered in response.  
Bobby slowly walked up to Cas and bent down so he didn't look as intimidating to the frightened Little. He expected this may happen. "Hi, Castiel! My name is Bobby and I am a good friend of your Daddy! You can call me Uncle Bobby if you would like!" Normally Bobby wasn't for chick flick moments, but his heart melted for Littles.

Cas just stared at Bobby for a second before saying "Bee?" This just made Bobby's heart melt even more for the boy in front of him. Bobby looked back up at Dean who had tears in his eyes, proud that his Little had the courage to speak to someone that wasn't him or Sammy.  
"Yeah, buddy, that's right." Bobby said, bringing his focus back to Castiel. Castiel had his body tucked into Dean's chest but Bobby could see the slightest smile forming on the little one's face. "You wanna play cars?" Bobby asked him, in the most soothing voice he could muster. Bearing in mind that Cas was only around 9-12 months in regression he knew that Cas wouldn't participate as much as watching Bobby or Dean.  
Cas nodded and said "Daddy?" as he looked up at Dean.

"I'll play cars too, Sweetheart," Dean said, wanting his boy to be as comfortable as possible.  
Bobby, Dean and Cas ended up playing cars for hours on end, Cas never getting bored and Dean and Bobby making the Little laugh by making their cars crash together. Dean had never heard Cas laugh this much, and it made him very happy!  
Suddenly they heard the front door open. "DAD, I'M HOME!" Dean swore to himself. Shit that must be Jo! Jo didn't like Littles, so God knows how she would react to DEAN having a little of all things.  
Bobby quickly stood up and whispered to Dean, "I'll distract the girl. You get Cas outta here." But his sentence was interrupted by a fuming looking Joanna Harvelle. Dean gulped.

"Who the fuck is this freak in my house?! She screeched, pointing at Cas.  
"Jo. Stop." Bobby warned, knowing how frightened Cas could get. Speaking of Cas he noticed the anger in the room and began to shy away to his Daddy again. When no one answered her question Jo raised her voice "I SAID, WHO IS THIS FUCKING FREAK IN MY HOUSE!" Cas began to whimper when she raised her voice, causing Dean to pick him up and rock him gently.  
"JO. THAT'S ENOUGH." Bobby said, stern enough to get Jo's attention but not loud enough to scare Castiel.

"No. I want him out of my house NOW." She yelled, her face getting redder and redder. "DEAN. HOW COULD YOU?! YOU'D RATHER HAVE THAT THING THAN ME?!" She screamed as she got closer and closer to Dean and a very scared Cas who had started sobbing. That's when Dean had enough. He looked her right in the eyes and said "I have NEVER been in love with you Jo and I never will be. If you EVER call my son that again then you will never see me again. Do you understand?" As Dean had started to talk Jo had become paler and paler, horrified at the thought of never seeing Dean again. She nodded and ran out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I better get Cas outta here now." Dean said, raising his voice slightly over the sobbing of his baby boy, trying to soothe him. Bobby just nodded in agreement. And with that, the Winchester boys left Bobby's and made their way to the Impala. Cas' sobs had decreased by the time they got out in the fresh air. It took a few minutes of bouncing in circles for Cas to quiet and eventually fall asleep out of exhaustion on Dean's shoulder.  
Dean gently placed Cas in his seat with his lovey and dummy before making his way round to the driver’s seat, but was disrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the call.  
"Dean, it's Sam. I have news on Michael."......


	11. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am heartbroken for all of the SPNFamily right now. <3

“It’s Sam. I have news about Michael.”

“What is it?” Dean was anxious to get closure for this part of Cas’s life as well as the justice he deserved.

“I reached out to Victor, one of my friends from college who went into the FBI. He’s the best I know when it comes to digging up information. So get this, Michael started seeing a woman named Naomi six months ago. She has apparently never liked children including Littles and resented the fact that Michael had to spend so much time with Cas. A few months later, there were some reports filed by neighbors about crying and screaming coming from their apartment. Little Protective Service was called a few weeks ago when someone saw Naomi hit Cas and noticed that he had other, older bruises. Michael managed to avoid the visits, and then instead of surrendering Cas, they abandoned him before moving by the Roadhouse where you found him.”

“I just sent all of the information to DA’s office to be added to the file you already started. The officer said that they’re searching for Michael now and will let me know as soon as he’s charged. Unfortunately, Aunt Ellen doesn’t have any video cameras facing that direction, so we won’t be able to see exactly when he was dropped off.” 

Dean was so angry and upset that he couldn’t think straight. “That son of a bitch! Do they know how long it will take to find him?” 

“Not for sure, but with all of the people looking it should be soon.”

After Jo’s outburst, this was a lot of information to take in. “Sammy, I’m gonna need some time to process all of this, but I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done.” He was glad that there was concrete information to add to the case but hated that Michael wasn’t in custody yet. For now, he just wanted to take Cas home and make sure he was comfortable.

“It’s no problem, Dean. Cas’s is family now.”

“Speaking of family,” Dean began before retelling what had just happened with Jo. “I knew she would be jealous, but I figured she’d be old enough to act like an adult now. Guess I was wrong.”

“There’s no way you could’ve known that was going to happen, especially since she came home early.” Dean felt sure that Sam could hear how guilty he felt over the phone. “Cas is a survivor, and I know you’ll be able to help him through this. Also keep next Saturday open. Sarah and I want you and Cas to come over.”

“We will. Give me a call if anything comes up before then.” Dean hung up and finally got into Baby, releasing a sigh. He looked over at Cas, pleased to see he was still sleeping although he was whimpering some. Dean had a feeling that Jo’s temper tantrum would remind Cas of what happened with Lisa.

They reached Dean’s house without any incidents. He wanted to get Cas out of the car without waking him, but as he was lifting him out of the car seat, a car honked loudly causing the neighbor’s dog to start barking. Cas’s eyes shot open, and he began to wail, first from the rude awakening and then from what happened before his nap. 

Dean quickly brought him inside, bouncing Castiel on his hip. “Shh, everything’s alright, buddy. No one here is going to hurt you.” Dean forced his voice into a higher pitch hoping that it was more soothing, but Cas began crying even louder. His breathing was becoming erratic, causing Cas to freak out more. Dean realized that Cas was having a panic attack similar to the ones he had after nightmares. He wanted to curse Jo but being angry wouldn’t help Cas now.

Not wanting Cas to be stressed any longer, Dean started a bath and began undressing both of them, remembering that the water had calmed Cas before. He hummed Hey Jude and tried to keep as much contact with Cas as possible while getting them both ready. As soon as the temperature was right and the tub was full, they both got in. Dean immediately started rubbing Cas’s back and rocking him in the water.

“Daddy’s here, little man. Everything’s going to be okay,” Dean cooed. He hated seeing Cas like this, even more so because he felt responsible. He loved Bobby, but there was no way he would take Cas back to a place where he wouldn’t feel safe. 

Cas began quieting, relaxing into Dean’s hold. He finally raised his face so Dean could see him. “Dada?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m here.” Looking into Cas’s red rimmed eyes made Dean want to cry too. “I’m so sorry that mean lady yelled at you. You’ll never have to see her again.” Cas snuggled into his chest as if he was trying to hide. “Why don’t we play with your octopus? I think he’s lonely.” Cas held out his hands for the bath toy and started moving it through the water. As he relaxed more, his movements became faster until he was having the octopus “jump” out of the water and then fall back in with a splash, making Cas giggle. He decided that Dean needed to play too and allowed the octopus to run into him before releasing it.

“Do you want me to play with him now?” Cas nodded quickly. Dean zoomed the octopus around Cas keeping him engaged and splashing him too. 

By the time the two got out of the bath, the water was cool and their skin was pruned. Cas held his hands up and giggled as Dean dried them off. “We look funny now, don’t we?” Cas smiled in agreement and continued to study his fingers. Looking at Castiel’s sweet face, Dean decided he wanted to spend the next few days at home before Monday. Cas could use the rest before any more new experiences. 

They did run some errands over the weekend, but the majority was spent playing, both inside and at the local park. When he tucked Cas into his crib on Sunday night, he felt nervous knowing he was going to have to leave his Little tomorrow. In the back of his mind, he knew Cas would enjoy the routine once he felt comfortable at the daycare, but he was worried about how he would adjust. With Cas’s first visit to daycare and Dean’s first day at his new job, tomorrow was going to be an adventure.


	12. Spa Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapter is complete! Sorry I've been away for so long, but I'm back now!

The boys awoke nice and early, both eager to start the busy day ahead. Well, Dean more than Cas, he was too busy being a little to think about these things! Dean woke Cas from his peaceful slumber at 7 am, making sure that he wouldn't be late for the first day of daycare, or his job! Cas was still sleepy at this point so Dean tried to gently wake him by slightly bouncing him on his lap, not too much that it would jostle the boy.  
Luckily it didn't take much to fully wake Cas up, as he wasn't a heavy sleeper. Dean made Cas a bottle and sat on the couch, letting his little have his breakfast. Cas had progressed to having smooth textured food for lunch and dinner, but still having milk for breakfast and before bed. They were making excellent progress, and Cas had started moving towards his Little age of two. Right now he was around eighteen months, so they were getting there, slowly but surely.  
After Cas had finished his bottle, Dean changed his nappy and picked out his outfit for the day. He picked a navy body suit and black cotton shorts to go over the top. To top it all off, Dean picked out some black booties to keep Cas' feet warm. They set off around 8 am, after playing for a while. Dean placed Cas in his car seat before driving off. When they arrived at the daycare, Dean started to feel a sick, sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't really want Cas to go, but he knew that he had to. I mean all first- time parents feel like this, right? He shrugged it off and went around to collect Cas.  
Cas just squealed as he saw his daddy. Dean picked Cas up and made their way to the entrance. Dean knocked on the door and waited. The door swung open and there stood a girl, who looked to be in her mid 20's and had long auburn hair. Dean smiled. "Hi, you must be Anna?" she smiled and nodded.  
She turned towards Cas and said, "And this little guy must be Castiel?". She smiled at him as he shyly waved towards her direction. Dean just nodded.  
"He can be really shy, but once he gets to know you, he'll be fine,." he said to Anna, with concern written on his face. "This will be his first day of daycare ever, so he may need extra support. Luckily his first day has landed on a Friday! I'm taking him on a special vacation after work." Dean said, smiling down at his baby boy. Anna chuckled.  
"I can see how passionate you are about him." Dean just nodded. They'd been standing there for about five minutes when Dean realised he should probably let Cas go.  
The daycare that Dean had enrolled Cas in, was a private one on one place which meant that Dean wouldn't have to worry about any entitled parents or kids. Dean looked at his son and said with a wobbly voice: "Ok bud, daddy has to go to work now but I will pick you up very, very soon." With that Cas' bottom lip started to wobble and big fat tears made their way down the little boy's face. Dean immediately started to shush him, afraid that he would start crying himself. "It's ok,little man. I'm not leaving you, I just need to go to work bud." That's when Anna interrupted.  
"Hey, I know it's hard Dean. Hand him to me and just dash out. It'll be easier this way,." she said in a gentle tone.  
Dean reluctantly handed over his baby, who whilst being passed over, started screaming bloody murder. Dean let out a choked sob before quickly walking out the door and to the Impala. As soon as he got inside, he immediately broke down in sobs. He knew it was pathetic, he was only leaving him for a few hours. He could hear his baby's cries through the walls. After about 10 minutes of crying, Dean finally pulled himself together and drove off to Bobby's to start his day of work.  
By the time he had gotten to work, he had calmed down a little, but was still missing his baby. He left the Impala and made his way to the shop. "What's with the long face?" a voice spoke, making Dean jump. He looked up to see Bobby staring at him with narrowed eyes.  
"Jesus, Bobby! You could have given me a heart attack!" Dean said, with a hand over his heart and his breathing fast. Bobby just rolled his eyes.  
"You idjit," he said as he chuckled. Dean frowned.  
"Anyway, to answer your question, I sent Cas to daycare for the first time and I was a mess." Bobby's eyes softened. He knew how hard sending Littles to daycare could be. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "You may not realise it but I understand the struggle too." Dean just gave a weak smile and walked towards the garage.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 hours later.....  
Dean was on the edge of his seat. He was currently in Baby, on his way to pick up Cas from daycare. He could not be more excited;, four hours was a long time to be away from his baby boy for the first time! He considered speeding up a bit, but then decided against it, as he didn't want to crash and then delay seeing his baby. About 10 minutes later he finally reached his destination. He practically jumped out of baby, his excitement getting the best of him. He jogged, not that he would ever admit that to anybody, to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later the door swung open, and there stood Anna with Cas on her hip. "DADA!!" Cas screamed, as he started clapping. Dean would NOT admit that his eyes became a little teary.  
"Hey bubba!" he whispered, not yet trusting his voice to work without breaking.  
Cas made grabby hands towards his daddy and Dean immediately complied with his request. As soon as Cas entered Dean's arms, he snuggled into his chest and sighed. Dean looked up at Anna. "How was he?" he asked, worried about what she might say. She just smiled.  


"He was good as gold! Took a while to calm him after you left, but after that he was great! I'm teaching him a bit of ASL, so that if there is something he wants but can't quite ask for, then he can just sign!" Dean smiled.  
"Well, we better be off! We've got a vacation booked for the weekend!" And with that the boys made their way back to the Impala before setting off to their vacation location.  
It took around an hour and a half to reach their destination. Dean had thought a baby spa would be a great way to let Castiel relax, and it wouldn't hurt for Dean to have some relaxation time either. Dean parked and went around to Cas' side of the car to put him in the stroller that he had brought with him. Cas had fallen asleep on the way, so it was quite easy to put him in the stroller without much fuss.  
As soon as they got to reception, Dean was hit with the smell of different oils and lavender. It made his nose crinkle in disgust, but he was doing this for Cas, so he'd suck it up. He was met by a middle-aged black woman, with kind eyes. "Hi, welcome to Babies Boutique, how can I help you?" she said, with an almost blinding smile plastered on her face.

He smiled back and replied: "I'm here for a baby spa weekend with Castiel Winchester?" She nodded and looked at her computer screen to check them in. She then looked back up and told the boys to get ready in the male changing rooms and that the swimming pool was free for them to use. She gave them their schedule for the weekend, and then Dean paid before taking Cas to get changed.  
He had brought a swim nappy, trunks and floaties, so that Cas could at least float. Not that Dean would let go of him whatsooever. Cas whined a little getting changed as it was a little cold, but nothing Dean couldn't handle. Before they knew it, they were ready to go in the pool.

The atmosphere of the pool was calm and relaxing. The lights were dim and there were candles around the area, but far enough away that no one would get hurt. Dean sniffed and smelled the scent of soft lavender filled his nostrils, just like in the reception. It was just Cas and Dean in the pool, as they had booked an early swim. Dean slowly entered the water, with Cas on his hip. The water was rather warm, kind of like bath water, but not too hot that it would burn. Dean found it quite soothing on his aching muscles.  


Cas seems to be enjoying the water too going on by the look on his face. He looked so peaceful. Once they got into the water Dean started moving up and down the pool slowly, so that Cas could get used to the motion. After a few laps Dean put Cas on his back, but still holding him up and started moving around in circles. This seemed to have soothed Cas, as his face and body started to relax. They spent about 15 minutes doing this before he picked Cas up and rested him back on his hip. Cas was fully relaxed by now, his eyes drooping slightly and drool at the corner of his mouth. Dean laughed at how silly his baby was.  
They spent about an hour in the pool, Dean not wanting Cas to shrivel up like a prune. Once they were dressed and changed they went to their hotel room so that Cas could have his bottle and take a nap. The next appointment which was the baby massage wasn't until tomorrow and Dean thought they could just hang out for the night in the hotel. He wanted to get booked in earlyish so they could have a swim, however the other activities for the day were booked fully.  
Cas was practically falling asleep whilst drinking his bottle, which made Dean smile. Once Cas had been fed and burped, he changed Cas' nappy and tucked him into the crib that the hotel had provided. Today had been a long day for them both, so he couldn't wait to go to bed himself. Once Cas was fully settled he took a shower before going to bed himself. He wanted to be prepared for the day ahead of them.


	13. Spa Day Part 2

Even though Cas didn’t actually swim, the time in the pool definitely tired him out. He usually woke up before Dean in the morning, but today when Dean checked in the crib Cas was still snoring lightly. Dean was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning which may have explained why he woke up first. They had a full day planned starting with massages. He gently picked Cas up and began humming to see if he could wake him. Cas started rubbing his eyes with hands before looking up at Dean. “Dada?”

“Yeah, baby. Are you ready for our fun day?” Cas grinned and nodded. “Then let’s get dressed and have breakfast.” Since the massage was first, Dean dressed them both in robes that the spa provided. Before making their way to the rooms, Dean fed Cas a bottle and ate a quick breakfast. 

Cas stared around, taking everything in as they walked the halls. When he spotted the receptionist, he walked over. “Hi, we have a reservation for this morning under Dean Winchester.”

The young man smiled. “Hello, Mr. Winchester. The rooms are prepared, so you can go on in.” It was comfortably warm and like the rest of the spa smelled like lavender. There was also soft music playing in the background, making the atmosphere even more relaxing. There were two beds, one with rails that Dean assumed was for the Littles, that had plush blankets. 

Cas flinched back from the masseurs that came into the room. Because Little abuse wasn’t as uncommon as it should have been, all staff at the spa were trained on how to react. They spoke softly as they moved around the room until Cas started to relax. Dean gave them some background about why they were visiting and also warned them to avoid any bruises. 

“If you’re comfortable with it, you can strip down to your underwear and lie down under the blankets. We’ll step out to give you time to change.” Dean took both of their robes off and hung them on the rack. He placed Cas under the blanket. “Are you ready to get your first massage?”

“Mhm, hmm,” Cas answered, and Dean was pleased to see him so calm. It probably helped that even the beds were warmed slightly.

The masseurs were excellent. They found every knot and massaged them away. They were great with Cas too, watching for any discomfort and focusing on when he made pleased sounds. Dean was sure his skin had never felt this soft. By the end, Cas was snoring softly. Dean thanked the masseurs and dressed Cas gently in his robe, quickly putting his on as well. Their next appointment was the baby bonding room. Like babies, Littles could benefit from close contact with their caregiver. Dean believed their relationship was strong, but he had only had Cas for a short while. 

Their room had a padded rocking chair and was softly lit. Caregivers were encouraged to remove their shirts, so they could have skin on skin contact. Holding Cas was one of his favorite activities, and he sat down in the chair, so Cas was in his lap and they were chest to chest. Dean rubbed Cas’s back and rocked slowly. He was so grateful to have his baby boy in his life. Dean realized Cas had woken up when he started nuzzling into his chest. He ruffled Cas’s dark hair causing Cas to look up at him with a smile on his face. Dean talked to Cas, bouncing him on his lap and rocking. 

After their time was finished in the bonding room, they ate a quick lunch before their final activity. He hadn’t told Cas because he wanted him to be surprised, but they were doing a craft. When they walked in, the art room was brightly lit and colorful. Cas was looking around, having not seen anything like that before. Instead of tables and chairs, there were thick foam mats on the floor, so everyone could sit comfortably, and the Littles wouldn’t be at a risk of falling. After they sat down, another Little started scooting towards them on his bottom. He was dragging two toy cars and looking expectantly at Cas. 

“I hope he’s not bothering you all. My name’s Chuck, and this is Gabriel. He’s very social if you can’t tell. I don’t think he’s ever met a stranger.” Dean shook the outstretched hand.

“I’m Dean, and this is Cas. He can be a little shy because he’s not spent a lot of time around other Littles.” Both the dads watched the scene unfold before them, ready to intervene if there were any issues. 

Gabe waved at Cas. “Hi.”

Cas quickly turned to Dean. “Why don’t you say hi back, honey?” Cas looked at Gabriel again and shyly waved. This seemed to please Gabe who started squealing and playing with his toys again. Cas grinned, took an offered car, and started playing with Gabe. Dean was thrilled to see Cas have fun with another Little.

“Gabe can be hyper, so the toys are a must whenever we travel. It looks like they’re friends now,” Chuck told Dean. 

“It sure does. I haven’t had Cas for very long, and he could use some playmates. Maybe we can meet up again later.”

Chuck nodded, but before they could talk more, the instructor walked in. Dean wasn’t sure what they had planned, but Cas liked coloring so he thought it would be a hit. “Hi, my name is Karen, and I’ll be helping with the crafts today. We have finger painting and modeling clay, and you can pick whichever material you prefer.” With how much Cas enjoyed crayons, Dean believed he would prefer the paint. The volunteers brought paper, paint, aprons, and clay to the groups. 

Dean quickly put aprons on Cas and himself. “Cas, you can paint now. Just put your fingers in here and draw on the paper.” As he talked he demonstrated and then guided Cas to do the same. Cas looked fascinated by the paint on his hand and the paper. 

“Dada, ook!” Cas gestured at the paper and immediately reached back into the paint to color more. Cas made lots of pictures, and Dean even got a print of his hand with the paint. By the end of the session Cas and Gabe were covered in paint. The aprons weren’t able to prevent them from getting the paint on their arms, faces, and hair. Even Dean and Chuck had paint on their clothes. 

“Dada, Dada.” Cas was wildly waving his latest painting around.

“I see it, buddy. You did a great job! We’re gonna hang this up on the refrigerator when we get home.” Since this was their last activity, they would be leaving soon. “Do you want to say goodbye to Gabe?” Cas’s sad face broke Dean’s heart. “This won’t be the last time we see them, baby. Chuck and Gabe are going to visit us.” 

“That’s right,” Chuck said. “We’ll set up a play date soon.” Cas seemed somewhat mollified by that. Surprising Dean, Cas leaned over to give Gabe a hug. 

“Bye, bye,” Cas told Gabe.

“Bye!” Gabe yelled. His enthusiasm was adorable, and both adults smiled at the interaction. Dean and Chuck gathered their respective drawings, took off their aprons, and said goodbye to each other. 

Before they could leave, Dean and Cas needed a bath. Baby would be filthy if they tried to drive home now. Cas was babbling in the bath but slowed as he got cleaned. By the end of the bath, he was blinking slowly and started yawning. Dean dressed them and packed their luggage into Baby. As Dean expected Cas fell asleep minutes into the trip. The weekend had been amazing, and Dean knew he would be coming back soon, hopefully with Sam, Jess, and their Little.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey sorry for the lack of updating. I will be taking a month off because I’ve been super busy! I’ll see you next month!

You can follow me on Instagram for updates! @sxftcass

See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
